Dwaj Frontignacy/2
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Akt | poprzedni=Akt | następny=Akt | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Dominik! |przed=20px|u}} :Słucham! : Dominik! |przed=20px|u}} :Słucham! :Do kroćset djabłów — wiem dobrze, że słyszysz — — Dominik!! — : Czy pan mię woła? :Od pół godziny. |przed=20px|u}} :O! ja dobrze słyszałem! Ja się panu spało? :Mnie?... ale cóż ciebie to może obchodzić! Czekam ze śniadaniem na pewną osobę. — |przed=20px|u}} :Kobieta? :Nie! |przed=20px|u}} :Mężczyzna!? :Nie! :Hę? — co? — Nie mężczyzna i nie — kobieta — któż to może być do djaska... A, rozumiem pan ma przedemną sekreta — dobrze. :Głupiś mój kochany — to ani kobieta ani mężczyzna — — Gorzej, to — synowiec! :Pan żartuje. :Oj chciałbym żartować... :Przecież ja wiem dobrze, że pan samiuteńki jak palec... nie ma pan żadnych krewnych — ani synowców — tak n.p. synka jakiego — nie mówię.... |przed=20px|u}} :Ty jeden przynajmniej dobrze oceniać mnie umiesz.... :Zatem naprawdę?... W takim razie ja się na to niezgadzam... umowa była inna... :Co powiadasz Dominiku? : |przed=20px|u}} :A jużci — jakiś chłopiec — włazi tu jak Piłat w Credo... to nie bagatela... Także panu przyszło do głowy — być dzisiaj stryjem! Tfy! Ja się na to zgodzić nie mogę... |przed=20px|u}} :Jakiś drągal spada mi na głowę nie krzycząc nawet: z drogi! W końcu niemogąc inaczej postąpić zaprosiłem go dziś na śniadanie... czekam właśnie na niego... :Zawsze jednak powinien był pan mnie się poradzić. :Cicho już bądź stary gaduło — :Cóż mam podać? :Hm! — Uprzedzam cię przedewszystkiem, że śniadanie ma być skromne... rozumiesz? bardzo skromne. Okoliczności i stosunki wymagają, abym przyjmował dzisiaj mego synowca u siebie... przyjmuję go zatem z konieczności... i basta! :Rozumiem, rozumiem... a wino? :Niepotrzeba. Zresztą przynieś to któreście właśnie co do butelek wlali. :Taż to jeszcze młodziutkie proszę pana. :Nic nie szkodzi — mój synowiec także młodziutki... To on zapewne... Idźże otwórz! — :Zaraz panie. Potrzeba go do chrzanu. — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Trzeba coś zrobić... dla pozorów... pal licho... ale zimno!... przedewszystkiem zimno i obojętnie! — |przed=20px|u}} :Pan Sebastjan de Frontignac! |przed=20px|u}} :Zaraz śniadanie! :Dobrze panie... Niemógł sobie spokojnie w swojej Ameryce zostać.... |przed=20px|u}} :Dzień dobry stryju! |przed=20px|u}} :Dzień dobry... Mój stryju! Stryju!... Nie lubię tej nazwy... to mię starzeje o jakie 20 lat... :Czy nie przeszkadzam ci... powiedz otwarcie... bez ceremonii! :Nie! :Przyznaj stryju, że poznanie nasze wypadło dosyć oryginalnie. Jaki ze mnie niezgraba! Wlazłem jak Piłat w Credo pomiędzy dwa prześliczne — o zaręczam ci prześliczne, sam na sam. — Musiałeś mię w duchu błogosławić — przyznaj się! Hahaha! :To jest.... :Nie żenuj się stryju! Byłeś w swojem prawie! :W pierwszej chwili — przyznaję, zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie.... jak tusz niespodziany na głowę... teraz jednak... :Teraz jednak? :Teraz przyszedłem do siebie... Głodny jestem jednak... niezwykły czuję apetyt... :Zupełnie tak jak ja! Widocznie sympatyzujemy ze sobą. |przed=20px|u}} :Dominik! }} :Śniadanie gotowe! :Dalej synowcze! :Służę. : Widocznie — bon vivant!... Ha! Ponieważ już koniecznie dostać miałem synowca — wolę jego niż jakiegoś śledzia ślamazarnego. |przed=20px|u}} :Widocznie oryginał... ale tak w gruncie rzeczy dobry człowiek... dobry! :Powiedz mi mój synowcze — dlaczego twój ojciec nie pisał mi, że się ożenił i że syn mu się narodził. :Dlaczego ojciec nie pisał — tego niewiem.... niepowiedział mi wówczas, bo byłem za młody. A ja — darujesz kochany stryju mimo najszczerszych chęci napisać tego także nie mogłem! :Naturalnie — hm! :Zdrowie kochanego stryja! |przed=20px|u}} :Zdaje się, że wino zanadto młode. Hm! — Dominik! :Słucham pana! — |przed=20px|u}} :Nie mógłbyś nam dać jakiego lepszego wina... tak naprzykład butelkę Sotern. :E!... Szkoda!.. dla synowca. :No dobrze.... ale widzisz... zapomniałem o jednej rzeczy... najgłówniejszej, ja muszę także z nim pić. :A prawda... słusznie... Zatem butelkę Sotern? |przed=20px|u}} :O nie nie! nie chcę robić najmniejszych subjekcji.. Niechciałbym się stać przyczyną jakiejkolwiek zmiany w życiu kochanego stryjaszka. :Co? — Podoba mi się chłopiec! :Nieinaczej. Pod tym tylko warunkiem będzie zgoda. :Jakto? :Urządziłeś sobie zapewne swój sposób życia, wygodny, odrębny — nie chcę go w niczem naruszać — nie żądam niczego... Towarzysza masz we mnie kochany stryju zawsze — jeźli pozwolisz — ale kłopotu.... — nigdy! |przed=20px|u}} :Hm! towarzysza... no! wolę tę nazwę jak stryj... brr.... Twoje zdrowie! |przed=20px|u}} :No, to już lepsze. :Ba! Spodziewam się. — W moim wieku — chociaż nie jestem jeszcze stary — ma się pewien tryb życia, który niechętnie w czemkolwiek się zmienia... W obecnej jednak chwili gdy obowiązki względem krewnego... |przed=20px|u}} :Obowiązki? — Jakie obowiązki? Sądzę, że tu nie o mnie mowa — Jeżeli jeszcze raz mój stryju słówkiem o tem wspomnisz kłaniam uniżenie.... :Ale stój — poczekaj! — A to gorączka! — Zachwycający!.. Słowo honoru daję.... ....widocznie brakowało mi ciebie.... :Kochany stryju! :Gdybym był sobie sam obstalował synowca — toby inaczej nie wyglądał!! Hm! — Dominik! :Słucham pana! :Idźże przynieś nam butelkę Chambertin. |przed=20px|u}} :Co? co? co? :Jak piśniesz słowo — to przyniesiesz dwie. :Idę — idę. :Zdaje mi się kochany stryju, że wesołe pędzisz życie.... Byłem świadkiem na balu.... :Cóż chcesz! — Lubię płeć piękną. Kobieta — to stworzenie tak cudne! tak urocze.... tak rozkoszne.... a przecież tak pełne błędów!... A propos, — czy u was a Ameryce kochają się? |przed=20px|u}} :A naturalnie. :Powiedz mi czyś zauważył, że kobieta ma w życiu swojem trzy perjody — trojakie wdzięki — i trojakie podług tego żądania. Gdy ma lat 20, chce być kochaną w biały dzień — przy świetle słońca. Gdy ma lat 30, żąda miłości przy świetle księżyca i lamp. — Gdy dojdzie lat 40tu — najchętniej lubi ciepłą atmosferę miłości gdy noc ponura — a cicha, rozkoszna, panuje dokoła. — Blondynka chce być uwielbianą w buduarze niebiesko tapetowanym — gdzie wszystkie meble tej samej barwy, służyć by mogły za tło do uwydatnienia jej pięknej postaci. Brunetka chce się zwykle mieścić w buduarze żółtym. To też drzwi te prowadzą do niebieskiego — a te do żółtego buduaru.... :Oh! oh! oh! :Tak — — śmiej się, śmiej — Ale zapewniam cię, żebym nieustąpił z tego mieszkania, gdyby mi 20.000. fr. ofiarowano. |przed=20px|u}} :Oto jest Chambertin. |przed=20px|u}} :A! — Doskonałe wino u mego stryja. :Spodziewam się! — A teraz cygaro!.. :Zapozwoleniem! Niechno stryj najpierw to prawdziwe Havanna! |przed=20px|u}} :Brawo! — Wyśmienite! :Ciesz się zatem mój stryju — przywiozłem ci z Ameryki dwie takie skrzynki. :Nie znając mię wcale! Kochany Sebastjanie!.. Powiedzże mi teraz cóż ty porabiasz? :Co ja porabiam?... To co się zwykle robi, aby dostać nędzne 1800 franków rocznie! :O! Musisz cieńko śpiewać... Pomyślę nad tem... mogę ci dopomódz.... :Za pozwoleniem — było w naszej umowie, że nie będziemy o tem mówić... Mój stryju! — ja ciebie przecież ani szukałem, ani ci się narzucałem — cóż u licha! — :Zważ tylko — kilka tysięcy... :Ani franka! Odmawiam — stanowczo — nieprzyjmuję żadnych pieniędzy. Mimo to jednak możesz mi być pomocnym, kochany stryju. :Gadaj — ale prędko! :Pewna młoda śliczna panienka.... :Kocha ciebie — a ty ją — wybornie. :Za pozwoleniem... :Bez pozwolenia — wykradamy ją... :Ależ... :Wykradamy ją — powtarzam. Buduar żółty czy niebieski? Co? :Wolę jednak inaczej postąpić. Kocham ją prawdziwie. :Ja każdą razą kocham prawdziwie — słowo honoru ci daję! — :Chciałbym ją poślubić. :Hę? — Co! — Zaślubić?.. Ty — Amerykanin?! — A wstydź się! — Oto mi sposób! :W Ameryce innego nie znają. :A no to głupia cała twoja Ameryka. Zapatruj się na mnie — Jesteś w Europie i do tego we Francyi! Puść w trąbę wszystkie niedorzeczności i przesądne zwyczaje wolnej Ameryki. :Nie — nie mój stryju — nie mogę. Jestem szalenie zakochany! — :Jeden powód więcej, aby robić głupstwa! :Głupstwa? — Dobrze — będę robił głupstwa, zaślubię ją — :Wierzaj mi to nie ma sensu... ale słucham.. ...Jakiej przysługi żądasz odemnie? :Czy stryj zna wuja Maryi? pana Carbonnel? :Czy ja go znam? — Dobre pytanie! Naturalnie! Mieszka w tej samej kamienicy na drugiem piętrze... Sebastjanie! :O mój stryju! :Zgoda więc — jeżeli tego chcesz koniecznie.... Po raz pierwszy... drugi. — No!.. Cofasz się? :Nie! :A więc: po raz trzeci! Basta! Idź proś pana Carbonnel, aby do mnie wstąpił, gdy zejdzie na dół. :Co zamierzasz uczynić? :Prosić Carbonnela w twojem imieniu o rękę panny Maryi... Może już nie chcesz? Brawo?! przyszedłeś nareszcie do rozumu.... Nie? zatem pozwól mi... wszystko będzie dobrze. :Uważaj stryju — jeźli mię skompromitujesz!.. :Co — ja? ciebie? — Nigdy!! — Ja kompromituję z zasady tylko kobiety — — — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Jak się masz Frontignac, — czy masz do mnie jaki interes? — A! — pan Sebastjan — witam pana... śliczny chłopiec... :Panie... zbytek łaski... :Powiadasz więc... :Że twój synowiec jest ślicznym chłopcem. :Zważ dobrze na twoje słowa! Powiadasz zatem, że jest ślicznym chłopcem?.. patrz więc dobrze! — Obróć no się... tak... Teraz zrób kilka kroków! :Ale... :Zróbże kilka kroków — nie uczyłeś się tego w Ameryce? — Tak... teraz odwróć się... :Co wy wyrabiacie? :Nie cofasz twego zdania? :Jakiego zdania? :Że Sebastjan jest ślicznym chłopcem... :O — nie! :Widzisz jak silnie i pięknie zbudowany. Prawdziwy Frontignac! Drugi ja! Piersi szerokie... żołądek zdrowy, nogi zdrowe — zęby zdrowe — nie brak ani jednego! słowo honoru daję! :Czy twój synowiec na sprzedaż? :Nieinaczej. Możesz usiąść. Mam zaszczyt prosić cię o rękę panny Maryi — twojej siostrzenicy — dla mego synowca Sebastjana de Frontignac. :A, ba! :O mój stryju! :Cóż — dobrze? :Ale... :Zgadzasz się? — Brawo! — Spodziewałem się tego po naszej tyloletniej przyjaźni. Sebastjanie! uściskaj twojego teścia... :Czy wistocie — mamże wierzyć? :Ale zapozwoleniem. :Cóż takiego? :Dajże mi raz do słowa przyjść... cóż u djabła! :Mów — co ci jest? :Pozwól mi przecie odetchnąć... :Oddychaj! — No — już? — :Szczególny masz sposób proszenia ludzi o rękę ich córek albo siostrzenic. :To właśnie najlepszy... zresztą aby nie gadano, żeś uległ sile — mów — ale prędko — :Najpierw powiedz mi gdzie Sebastjan poznał Maryę?... :W Hawrze — w chwili kiedy wysiadł z okrętu — cóż dalej? :Dalej? — To prawda — że ładny chłopiec.. :A widzisz! :Podoba mi się — i to twój bratanek. :Uściskaj teścia Sebastjanie! : O panie — ojcze! |przed=20px|u}} :A teraz idź na górę — do pana Carbonnel staraj się widzieć z panną Maryą — powiedz, że jej wuj to rzadki egzemplarz — sprowadź ją tutaj. — Powinienem pocałować twoją , to mi się przecie należy. :Co on mówi! — Ależ nie! Stój — poczekaj — cóż u licha! — Ty jak widzę prowadzisz interesa en gros!! :Ha! — cóż chcesz mój kochany, żal mi tych biedaków — tak wzdychają do siebie. :Teraz idzie jeszcze o kwestję pieniężną. :Ale to zupełnie niepotrzebne — kochają się — to im wystarczy! :My zatem powinniśmy mieć za nich rozum. — Moja siostrzenica nie ma wielkiego posagu — mały folwark w Normandyi... A twój synowiec? :Sebastjan? — On ma więcej! :Cóż? :Nic! :Co? co? :Mówię, że nie ma nic. — A któż do licha zważa na takie drobnostki — Cóż to? nigdy nie kochałeś mój przyjacielu?! :Tu nie idzie wcale o mnie — ale o Maryę — to zmienia postać rzeczy. :Jakże ślepy człowieku — czy ja tu nie jestem? :A!... to co innego! — Czemużeś tego od razu nie powiedział — zatem ile dajesz twemu synowcowi? :Ile daję? — Ależ ja nic dać nie mogę — bo sam nic nie mam!! Oddałem cały mój kapitał i biorę dożywocie 30.000 franków rocznie! :Być nie może! — ale ja o tem nic nie wiem! :Stary egoista ze mnie! — Biedny Sebastjan! Nie przewidziałem tego!.. :Ba! ale w takim razie... :Bądź spokojny... Mam przecie roczny dochód, podzielę się z Sebastjanem — — :Ba! — ale jak umrzesz... :Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty — zaręczam ci.... — |po=30px}} :Droga Maryo — dziękujemy temu drogiemu dobremu wujowi... :Nic z tego... wszystko zerwane! :Co? co? :O mój wuju! :Cofam moje pozwolenie. :A panie! — Biedna moja Marya! :Nie całuj pan moją siostrzenicę! — cóż u licha? :Carbonnel! Jakto? Nie wzruszają cię te łzy? :O ja nieszczęśliwa! :Ja umrę z rozpaczy! |przed=20px|u}} :Tego już zanadto! — Umieraj sobie jeźli ci to tak przyjemnie — ale mojej siostrzenicy nie dostaniesz. Dla tych Amerykanów niema nic świętego... — |po=30px}} :Twój sposób amerykański nie udał się! — A stary łotrze!... To przyjaciel! zapłacisz mi za to! :Powiedz mi drogi stryju — co ma znaczyć ta nagła zmiana? Niema jeszcze kwadransa jak pan Carbonnel zezwalał na nasze małżeństwo — teraz odmawia i nie robi najmniejszej nadziei?.. :Krętacz stary! :Któż mógł się stać przyczyną tak nagłej zmiany? :Któż? — alboż ja wiem! :Czy doprawdy — stryju? :Słowo honoru... ale nie! — sądzę... :Sądzisz? :Słuchaj mię Sebastjanie. Nie będziesz się na mnie gniewał? Widzisz, ja nie mogłem wiedzieć, że dostanę kiedy synowca — i to takiego jak ty — który mi się podoba — którego kocham. Dziś jestem prawdziwie zmartwiony — :Cóż takiego? :Wiesz — jestem wielkim egoistą — :Przypuśćmy — ale o co idzie? :Ale nie będziesz się na mnie gniewał? : Nie!!! O co chodzi? Mówże stryju! :Słuchaj! — Niewiedząc wcale, że niebo wraz z twym ojcem ześlą mi synowca — oddałem cały mój majątek — biorę tylko dożywocie roczną pensyę 30.000 franków. |przed=20px|u}} :Po cóż się tłumaczyć — Byłeś w swojem prawie — przecież to twój majątek kochany stryju! :Tak, wiem o tem. Ale mnie przykro, że w chwili kiedy kilka tysięcy franków mogłoby ci szczęście zapewnić — ja nic nie mam — i niemogę nic dla ciebie zrobić. Mam 30.000 franków rocznego dochodu.... cóż ztąd! gdy mię pochowają — ustanie pensya. :Wybornie — będę żył z moich 1800 franków! :Niegniewasz się zatem? :Bynajmniej. Żądam od ciebie przyjaźni — mój stryju — nic więcej! — :Gdyby i Carbonnel tylko tem się zadowalniał! :A!.... teraz wiem o co właściwie chodzi!... Kwestye pieniężne... :Drogi chłopcze — nie smuć się! — jakoś to będzie... Pomyślę jakiem by tu sposobem nakłonić Carbonnela do zezwolenia na twój związek z Maryą. :Więc masz jeszcze jaką nadzieję stryju? :Naturalnie!... Ot słuchaj, pójdę do mego notaryusza — sądzę, że za dwie godziny będę miał dobre wiadomości... — ale nie gniewasz się na mnie — co? :Ależ nie, nie! — jesteś najlepszym stryjem jakiego kiedykolwiek ziemia wydała. Do widzenia! :Do widzenia — za dwie godziny. — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Niech mię djabli porwą jeśli wiem w jaki sposób uda mi się załatwić tę sprawę. Kto by mi był wczoraj powiedział, że dzisiaj — ja, — stary egoista, który zawsze tylko o sobie myślałem, że wyrzeknę się — moich zasad, trybu życia, że sobie będę głowę suszył dla jakiegoś synowca, którego znam zaledwie... ...no!.. ... Rodzina! tak, są głupcy, którzy się z tego wyśmiewają — ale potem... Przyznam się — to głupio może — ale... koniec końców — dalibóg kocham go — podobał mi się chłopiec! tak, kocham tego filuta! zobaczemy — kto wie, może mi się uda! Dominik! |przed=20px|u}} :Czy pan mię woła? :Odchodzę — ubierz mnie. :Tak wcześnie! — Dopiero południe! :Czy to się panu nie podoba! :A niepodoba!.. Bo to widzi pan wczoraj jeszcze służyłem u kawalera — a dziś u jakiegoś ojca — czy stryja. To mnie żenuje — z krewnymi to... |przed=20px|u}} :Pomówimy o tem inną razą... teraz przynieś mi kapelusz.... : Oto jest. :Ten kapelusz! — Żartujesz chyba, deszcz przecie pada... przynieś mi czarny... :Czarnego już niema. Ostatni nosił pan prawie cały miesiąc... należał zatem już do mnie — sprzedałem go. :A prawda — no dobrze, dobrze — Nie kupiłeś drugiego? :Nie, proszę pana. — Sprzedałem także krawatki, suknie, rękawiczki. Zwykle panowie kawalerowie zapisują rzeczy, które po sobie zostawiają swoim służącym..... Ale mój pan... oddał wszystko — po jego śmierci zabierze rzeczy pan Marcandier. |przed=20px|u}} :Hultaj nadto szczery — ale muszę przyznać, że jest w tem co mówi nieco logiki. Dobrze już, dobrze — nie stanie ci się krzywda. Pomówimy o tem innym razem. — |po=30px}} :To tak zawsze z kawalerami — wszystko to tylko o sobie myśli... Sami egoiści. ....Potrzeba było także tego synowca z Ameryki — niewiedzieć na co — tfy! |przed=20px|u}} :Pan Frontignac w domu? :A! pan Marcandier! — Ja się mam dobrze — — dziękuję. A pan? :Cóż twój pan porabia? :Ubiera się... :Niechcę mu przeszkadzać.... zaczekam. Przy tej sposobności dowiem się coś o nim. Jakże się ma kochany pan Frontignac? :Bardzo dobrze. :Zapewne nie zdrów? :Boże uchowaj! :Tem lepiej — tem lepiej! — Wszyscy jesteśmy śmiertelni — powinien się szanować. :Szanować — mój pan? Może poradzić się lekarza?! — Hahaha! Sam widok doktora nabawiłby go żółtaczki... :Ale któż mówi o jakimś doktorze — potrzeba go opatrywać, troskliwą mieć baczność o stan jego zdrowia, nie wzywając wcale lekarza, tak, ażeby tego nawet nie zauważył.. Czy on nosi flanelę? : Flanelę? — Co też pan gada? :Tem lepiej — tem lepiej! Flanela to wynalazek lekarzy — ażeby mieli więcej pacjentów. To draźni tylko ciało i stwarza reumatyzmy. :Aha. :Gdy pan powraca wieczorem, zmęczony, zmarznięty — używa zapewne coś... rozgrzewającego... :Nie — nigdy! :To źle — bardzo. Nic lepszego w tym razie jak kieliszek piołunowej... to przyspiesza zaraz cyrkulacyę krwi.... :Doprawdy? :Każdy ci to powie... tylko naturalnie nie doktor — to by im korzyści nie przynosiło. :Dobrze wiedzieć proszę pana. Zaraz od jutra będę na sobie próbował... Zatem pan powiada, że nie trzeba flaneli? :Nigdy! :A co wieczora mały kieliszeczek piołunkowej wódki? :Nie koniecznie kieliszeczek — niech będzie kieliszek i to spory kieliszek — możesz nawet co rana jeden przyczynić. :Zatem po dwa kieliszki dziennie. :Jak widzisz bardzo lubię twego pana — i gdyby mu się co złego stało... — z przykrością poszedłbym na pogrzeb!... :To prawdziwe szczęście dla mego pana, że posiada przyjaciela tak szczerego i życzliwego. :Służącego tak... rozsądnego... :Otóż i pan. :Ani słowa o tem cośmy mówili! :To się rozumie. — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :A! Marcandier! :Witam! Coraz lepiej wygląda! Dalibóg, zawarł kontrakt z djabłem... czy ten człowiek nigdy już nie zasłabnie... ...ale cierpliwości! Czy nie przeszkadzam ci kochany panie Frontignac? :Chciałem wprawdzie wyjść — ale to nic nie szkodzi... :Przynoszę panu pensyę za kwartał. :Jesteś akuratny jak wierzyciel — możnaby sądzić, że przychodzisz zawsze upominać się o dług. :Nie chwaląc się... trwa to już od lat dziesięciu... :Nie chwaląc się... :Za dwa lata zaczynam tracić, a za cztery jestem zrujnowany! :O! o! :Zaręczam! :Nie widzę innej rady jak tylko zamordować się gdzie w jakim lasku. :Ba! to by było jeszcze gorzej... Mając na mnie podejrzenie... zasądzono by mię do kryminału! — :Nie myślisz przecie kochany panie Marcandier, że to mówiłem na serjo? Hahaha! |przed=20px|u}} :Wiem, wiem — i szczerze mówiąc — żałuję tego com zrobił. |przed=20px|u}} :Co za myśl! wybornie!... Zatem powiadasz, że cię smuci nasz kontrakt! :Oj tak, tak!... :A — gdybym ci zaproponował naprzykład zerwać układ? :Co? — co? — co mówisz! :Zgadzasz się pan? :On się jeszcze pyta?! :Słuchaj. Potrzebuję koniecznie pieniędzy. |przed=20px|u}} :Aha! on koniecznie potrzebuje... :Jeśli się zatem zgadzasz — zwróć mi kapitał — a ja uwolnię cię zupełnie od płacenia mi pensyi.... :Za pozwoleniem... jaka gorączka z pana! — Pańskie 300.000 fr! — Ale cóż znowu! — Byłby to interes połączony ze stratą! :Z moją stratą — wiem o tem. :Pan żartuje!... Już wcale dobrze ne wyglądasz.... :Jakto? :Z dnia na dzień mogę mieć tę błogą nadzieję. — :Będziesz pan cicho! czy myślisz, że to wielka przyjemność dla mnie gdy mówisz o takich rzeczach? :Koniec końców.... jesteś pan o dziesięć lat starszy aniżeli w chwili podpisania kontraktu. :Zatem nie zgadzasz się? :Tego nie powiedziałem! — On koniecznie potrzebuje... Możnaby jednak cośkolwiek urwać z tej sumy... :Urwać? — a to na co? :Dwa kroć — zamiast trzy kroć sto tysięcy franków — zgadzasz się pan? :Dwa kroć? — Hm! — Zresztą pal djabli — dawaj dwa kroć! — |przed=20px|u}} :Coś za prędko przyjął — widocznie ofiarowałem za wiele! :A zatem zgoda! Cóż teraz trzeba robić? :Napisać mi mały akcik i podpisać go. — : Tam jest papier, pióra i atrament. — |po=30px}} |przed=20px|u}} :Zatem rzecz skończona! — Wprawdzie to zmieni cokolwiek mój zwykły tryb życia — ale — ba! — Sebastjan dobry chłopiec — nie żałuję tego... |w=85%}}|przed=20px|u}} : Proszę pana!.. |przed=20px|u}} :Co tam takiego? :Jakaś pani przyszła... jest w buduarze niebieskim. :Blondynka! :I nieznajoma. |przed=20px|u}} :Mój panie — udaj się lepiej do biblioteki... ...będziesz miał większy spokój. To zapewne długo potrwa? :Naturalnie! :Przejdź-że proszę... w tej chwili tam przyjdę... Dominik! — zaprowadź pana Marcandiera a potem nie ma mnie w domu. |przed=20px|u}} :Rozumiem! — Teraz poznaję znowu mego pana! — |po=30px}} :Panie! :Pani Roquamor!!... O jakże ci jestem wdzięczny — droga Antonio! — :Żadnej wdzięczności, panie Frontignac — dokąd nie poznasz przyczyny mojej tu obecności. :Nic nie chcę słyszeć, piękna Antonio — jesteś u mnie... a więc pragnę cię ubóstwiać... :Przyszłam z prośbą — z wielką prośbą do pana... w twoim ręku mój spokój — mój los — moje szczęście. :Spokój? los? szczęście? — O mów, mów, życie moje oddałbym za ciebie! Czem mogę pani służyć? :Prawdziwie sama nie wiem czemu przypisać, czy mojej nierozwadze, czy niewinnym zamiarom, czy lekkomyślności, roztrzepaniu, — poséłając panu zaproszenie na koncert, zapomniałam się do tego stopnia iż dopisałam u dołu zaproszenia post-scriptum, zupełnie nie na swojem miejscu.... mogłoby mię to kompromitować... Zaklinam więc pana, abyś zważywszy na moją osobę, na okoliczności, jakieby zajść mogły, abyś zechciał łaskawie oddać mi ten list — który nierozważnie podpisałam. :Oddać ten list — tak mi drogi — jedyną pamiątkę jaką mam od pani. Oddać ten list... który zawsze na sercu noszę — który stanowi jedyną pociechę mego życia — całe szczęście moje. O nie, nie, droga Antonio — ty tego odemnie nie żądasz — wszak prawda — nie wymagasz przecie, abym się rozstał z tym skarbem, który... :Uspokój się pan — na Boga. Błagam cię — oddaj mi ten list, mój mąż bardzo zazdrośny — gdyby go kiedy zobaczył u ciebie... :Nie obawiaj się moja droga. Dałem za ten list 25 luidorów — za drogo mię kosztował... |przed=20px|u}} :Ale powiadam, że tutaj musi być! Szedłem krok w krok za nią! — :Głos mojego męża! :Mąż pani!? — a do djabła! — Słyszałem, że jest okrutnie zazdrośny. :Musiał mię śledzić! — Jestem zgubiona! |przed=20px|u}} :Djabli nadali! |przed=20px|u}} :Puszczaj stary gapiu! |przed=20px|u}} :Zimnej krwi, potakuj wszystkiemu co powiem. — |po=30px}} :Nie omyliłem się! |przed=20px|u}} :Tylko czy przypadkiem piece nie dymią? :Co — piece? — jakie piece? :Piece? — Pani! — |przed=20px|u}} :Ty tutaj!... Jakie szczęśliwe spotkanie! dobrze, żeś przyszedł. |przed=20px|u}} :Co ona mówi? :Co? co? :Powiesz mi twoje zdanie. :Moje zdanie? — Gdy ciebie tu znajduję! — bardzo krótkie moja kochana pani. :To pomieszkanie jest do wynajęcia — ponieważ mamy się przeprowadzać — zwiedzam — — : Jakto — do wynajęcia?.. Ale pozwól pani, jednak.... |przed=20px|u}} :Na miłość boską — potakuj! Czy chcesz mię zgubić?! :Nie... ale.... |przed=20px|u}} :Aha! — Więc to dla oglądania pomieszkania? |przed=20px|u}} :A do czegożby więcej mój mężu? :A tak! — Więcej — do niczego. Słowo honoru... Sprytna kobieta — podoba mi się! ——— :Zatem pomieszkanie to..... |przed=20px|u}} :Prześliczne.... Ośm okien frontowych — wszak prawda? :W samej rzeczy — ośm! :Salon, salonik, dwa buduary, biblioteka, trzy pokoje sypialne, dwa przedpokoje — gabinet toaletowy — czy tak? :Tak — toaletowy — i inne... :Dwie piwnice — prawda? :Dwie. A! Zwiedźmy może piwnice — co? :Niepotrzeba. Znam całe pomieszkanie i właściciela. :Carbonnel, — mój przyjaciel. :Nasz przyjaciel. Pan płaci za to pomieszkanie?... :5.000 franków. :Które pan Frontignac zniża na 2.000... ...dopóki termin nie upłynie. :Co? co? :Ponieważ jest zmuszony przeprowadzić się. :A! to zmienia postać rzeczy... zatem pan spuszczasz na 2.000.... :Kto? ja? — Bardzo sprytna kobieta! zaczyna mi się niepodobać.... :W takim razie zgadzam się z ochotą. :Tylko zważ pan — piece bardzo dymią! :E, to drobnostka. :Nic nie znaczy. |przed=20px|u}} :Drobnostka — nic nie znaczy? Zanadto sprytna kobieta! — Wcale mi się nie podoba! — |po=30px}} :Powiedz mi pan jednak — dlaczego jesteś przymuszony opuścić to mieszkanie? :Jestem przymuszony... nie będąc wcale przymuszonym... Waham się jeszcze.... |przed=20px|u}} :Zatem? :Ale nie. Pan de Frontignac nie waha się wcale — tembardziej, że jest chory.... :Ja? — Chory?! |przed=20px|u}} :On by mię zabił! :A! pan jesteś chory.... :Tak... jestem... Djabli nadali! |przed=20px|u}} :Co? — Frontignac, chory? :Niebezpiecznie.... chory. :Piersi — płuca — Najwyższy czas odetchnąć południowem powietrzem. |przed=20px|u}} :On mnie oszukiwał. :Ale... zapozwoleniem... ja nie mam wcale chęci wyjeżdżać... cóż znowu... zresztą jeszcze zima... |przed=20px|u}} :Kaszlnij proszę cię — jeszcze mnie podejrzywa — nie uwierzył zupełnie. :Co? — mam... aha! :Biedny! biedny nasz Frontignac! :Drogi przyjacielu! |przed=20px|u}} : Ba! to zmienia postać rzeczy. |przed=20px|u}} :Prędko! — szklankę wody! : Z cu — krem — cu — krem!! |przed=20px|u}} :Do licha — coś naprawdę na kaszel mi się zbiera — ... o niepodoba mi się! zanadto sprytna kobieta! Duszę się!!! Kategoria: